1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiper assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new rear view mirror wiper for wiping a rear view mirror clear of any dirt, water, ice or the like to facilitate viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wiper assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, wiper assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wiper assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,328; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,381; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,497; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,713; and U.S. Patent Des. 327,461.
In these respects, the rear view mirror wiper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wiping a rear view mirror clear of any dirt, water, ice or the like to facilitate viewing.